


On Love: Rebirth

by bl3ssed (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Feels, Guilt, Multi, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Yurio is Viktor's kid kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bl3ssed
Summary: “Not tonight.” he says, more to himself than his lover.“Vitya…”“Not tonight.” he repeats, choking on a sob that rises in his throat. “Because if you convince me to fall into your bed tonight I think I would be able to forgive you for taking a wife. I don’t want to forgive you for that. I want to stay angry forever. So much so, that I might even consider the contract if you do.” Yuuri’s breath hitches.“When were you offered?”Vampirism was on a rise. Most were looking for the most beautiful people, others looked for talented. So if you seemingly fell in both, you were pure gold among elders. Most said yes. For it promised riches and fame. If you survived the change and the following hundred years of probation, you’re offered a position in the council of elders, and able to change your own coven.*~*~*~*~*~*Like what you see?Consider following me on Twitter to know my kind of fucked thought process@angstfather





	1. Preface

_ Saint Petersburg, Russia _

_ May 16th, 1853 _

_ “Yuuri! Come on, don’t tease me like that!” Yuuri had sprouted up in their summer apart, and now stood three inches taller. There was a time when Viktor had dominated in height. Now it seemed almost impossible to catch up. Yuuri held a small stuffed dog in his grasp, just out of reach of the young boy. Enough for it to be painfully frustrating.  _

_ “I’ll give it to you for a kiss.” Viktor’s ears burned at the concept. Kissing a boy? That was absurd! Unheard of! Yet, in all intents and purposes, slightly enticing. Here was Yuuri Katsuki, his father’s business partner’s son, with raven hair and eyes like melting chocolate. How could he ever fathom saying no to him?  _

_ Viktor leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, his own a startling cherry red. Yuuri’s hand lowered enough for him to grab the stuffed dog and hold it tight enough against his chest that it hurt as he took off running through the garden.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: December 5th, 2018

_ okyo, Japan-  _

_ December 1862 _

_ Viktor grew slim, a curved waist and slender limbs. A beautiful display of godly graces. Yuuri had grown opposite, possessing stubble that so desperately wanted to sprout into a full beard. His arms held enough muscle for the both of them, and he was rougher around the edges. Not quite as soft looking as Viktor.  _

_ “Mother is going to marry me off soon.” he breathes, staring up at the sky. Both of them were splayed across a blanket in the garden, huddled together like they were children. It was nostalgic, and left a hollow and sour feeling in Viktor.  _

_ “You know my opinion.” he stated simply, refusing to look at him. Yuuri prompts himself up on his elbow, his button up slightly parted as he leaned closer.  _

_ “Yes, Mr. Nikiforov, I think all of Moscow indirectly knows your opinion.” his breath is hot, pulsing. Viktor bites back a shiver, and leans further away, not quite ready to give in. He was angry. Angry at his father for wishing he would be contracted, angry at his mother for insisting his beauty was a curse she couldn’t bear to give away to just anyone. Angry at Yuuri for even considering taking a wife when Viktor took him most nights.  _

_ “Not tonight.” he says, more to himself than his lover.  _

_ “Vitya…”  _

_ “Not tonight.” he repeats, choking on a sob that rises in his throat. “Because if you convince me to fall into your bed tonight I think I would be able to forgive you for taking a wife. I don’t want to forgive you for that. I want to stay angry forever. So much so, that I might even consider the contract if you do.” Yuuri’s breath hitches.  _

_ “When were you offered?”  _

_ Vampirism was on a rise. Most were looking for the most beautiful people, others looked for talented. So if you seemingly fell in both, you were pure gold among elders. Most said yes. For it promised riches and fame. If you survived the change and the following hundred years of probation, you’re offered a position in the council of elders, and able to change your own coven.  _

_ “A week ago. My mentor wants me to make a decision by the end of this month so we can make preparations for my death-” _

_ “No. You’re not doing it.”  _

_ “Why? Can’t stand to let me fuck you with a ice cold cock, not pumping blood through my body anymore, behind the closed doors of your esteemed estate you share with your wife and children? Or maybe my body can’t process the change and you’ll be invited to the funeral of seventeen year old Viktor Nikiforov. Or, dare I say,I chose to let them wipe my memories so that I focus on their whims. Let them spear me through with their cold, dead cocks so that I can become rich and famous, hmm?” his voice grew deeper and more gravelly as he continued. Until Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes brimming with tears.  _

_ He hadn’t seen Yuuri cry since they were children. _

_ Almost immediately, he wanted to take back everything he had just said. But, he simply sat up. “This may be the last time we see each other. I will not bare to be your dirty secret.” Yuuri grabbed his shoulders and slammed him to the ground. It was harsh, but you could tell the consideration he had put into it. It wasn’t nearly as hard as he could have.  _

_ “Listen, because I’m only going to say this once. I love you. Do you think taunting me with the fact that I wonder nearly daily if I’ll get the news of your death or contracting makes me want to marry her anymore? Because I want you. I’ve always wanted you. Thinking of you dead, or cold, or not you makes me sick to the point where I’d follow straight after. There is nobody like you, Vitya. Nobody in the world could ever replace you.” Thick tears fell onto Viktor’s face.  _

Stop. 

I don’t need this now

This guilt

  
  


_ “I’m going to be gone soon, Yuuri. Like the wind that takes the cherry blossoms from the garden. Or ashes after a fire. I’m a temporary person. You need me now, but soon I’ll be a playtoy to keep you company.” his cold fingers meet Yuuri’s hardened features. “Or dead.” he finished, rubbing his thumb across Yuuri’s bottom lip.  _

Please. 

I just need

To rest.

_ Yuuri captures his lips in a searing kiss, teeth nipping at his bottom lip as his hands snake their way up Viktor’s sides. “Stop. Yuuri. Someone will see. We’re in public.” Viktor looks up at him with wide eyes. Yuuri’s reputation on the line. His had been tarnished with his dancing years ago, labeled a witch or a whore.  _

_ “Let them. Let it be destroyed to make it clear to the world that I would give everything to have you in my arms.” his fingertips dusted over Viktor’s sensitive chest, making him arch into his touch. Only Yuuri could make him feel like this. Make him feel like nothing else mattered.  _

Viktor Nikiforov, count of St. Petersburg, and elder vampire woke in his bed, heart aching. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: December 8th

“Master, you were screaming again.” the voice was soft, calming almost. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, Emileigh.” 

“Would you like me to send someone to your quarters? If your thirst is bad, I’ll assist you today.” This was the sixth time in the past two weeks Viktor had dreamt of him. It was also the sixth time he had woke screaming. 

He enjoyed dreaming of Yuuri, enjoyed being able to recall miniscule details of him, and their days together. The ones where he still had blood pumping through his veins, and a genuine smile. Both of those were nearly impossible. 

Dreaming of him crying was utterly heartbreaking. A devastation Viktor didn’t need to relive this so soon before the Grand Prix Final. Repression of emotion was one of his strong suits, except when it came to Yuuri. Even after a hundred and forty years, he still couldn’t accept his death. Not that he particularly wanted to. 

“Yes, please. Take into consideration how you’re feeling, and bring a second if you need to. I wish you to be feeling well.” she was nearly silent upon opening the door. 

“It’s been awhile since you’ve drawn blood from me, so I think I should be fine.” he brushes the sweat drenched locks from his forehead as she stands by his bed, confident that she will be able to fill him. Emileigh has never disappointed him before. 

Viktor offers her a hand from the middle of his bed, requesting for her to join him in the mess of blankets. “You are a blessing.” she laughs, pulling a band from her wrist and tying her hair back. It clung to the nape of her neck, and Viktor brushed it away. 

“Did you dream of your husband again?” a nod. “Would you like to talk about it?” a deep sigh followed, filling his stagnant lungs with air that was very much not needed. 

“It was simply just memories, of times before we were married. In this life. Past incarnations are so much simpler to recall, especially since I haven’t experienced the scenario in this life. But with memories from our time as humans, I feel things.” 

“I’m sorry, my lord.” she pauses for a moment, kneeling in front of him on the bed, seemingly lost in thought. “Oh, speaking of the Katsuki’s, Katsuki Hiroki is downstairs in a guest room. Todd told me last night around three in the morning when she first arrived. She seemed tired and wished to not be taken to see you until she woke this morning.” Hiroki was a close friend of his, earlier in her life. She had married the only living Katsuki descendant, the great, great grandson of Yuuri’s older brother. Despite the hurt that he felt, he still managed to keep the family close for generations, giving them things they desired, and sponsoring the building of the hot spring that connected to the original Katsuki Estate.

He had sent Mari a lavish birthday present every year, presenting her with whatever she wished. Occasionally the woman would call him, and express her gratitude or tell him about her life. Viktor was more than happy to hear about it. Any happiness she had he pinned to Yuuri. If she or any of his indirect descendents were happy by his doing, then he felt as if he were servicing his husband’s needs. 

“Drink, Viktor.” Emileigh had seen the look on his face at the mention of Hiroki and a prompt to feed was something he desperately needed, or he would be lost in thought for much longer of a time. “You can worry about greeting Hiroki after you’ve fed, Master.” 

Viktor pressed his lips gently to her wrist. Emileigh was far too calm. She knew Viktor wouldn’t hurt her, and that thought gave him solace. His staff was happy, content with serving him. He couldn’t trade that for anything. His fangs simply extended, and she huffed out a simple voice of discomfort. He drank deeply, relishing in the fact that her blood was unique, as was every other one he had tasted. Much like food, he supposed. Hers was a preferred taste, bitter and sweet at the same time. When he had drawn enough for her to become light headed, she pushed his head back gently to signal a stop. Viktor did as he was told. 

“Thank you.” he murmured gently, cupping her cheek as he laid her back. “Stay here until you feel well enough to move. I’ll have either Peter or Todd bring you some refreshments.” she made a noise in acknowledgement before closing her eyes, breath leaving her in soft hums. 

Viktor pulled on a button up and vest before moving downstairs to see if Hiroki had woken yet. 

She had sat herself at his breakfast table, much like when she was younger. Hiroki had plumped with age, her cheeks full of color and a softness Viktor had assumed one could only achieve through the gift of motherhood. He caught Todd on his way into the large hall. “Emileigh is in my chambers. Please send up some orange juice and foods full of vitamins. She’s feeling quite light headed.” Todd, a middle aged man with salt and pepper stubble nodded understandingly. 

“Of course, sir. Right away.” 

“Good man.” Viktor patted him on the back before sitting himself across from Hiroki. 

“Viktor.” she greets softly, a sweet smile on her rose petal lips. “It’s been awhile. I’ve missed your company.” 

“As have I missed yours.” he confides, “I apologize. Time passes very differently for me. You know you’re welcome in my home anytime. Though, I have to ask what prompted your trip to Russia? Not that I’m not pleased to see you.” 

“My son is competing against you in the Grand Prix tomorrow.” she says simply, as if this was common knowledge. And if Viktor hadn’t been consumed with his company and his training he might have known. Yet, he wasn’t informed she had a son. 

‘Ah well I look forward to competing against Mari. I wasn’t aware that they had come out as transgender. If there’s anything I can do to help with the transit-” Hiroki cut him off with a laugh, waving her hands. 

“No, no. If that were the case we would have told you. I have a son, Viktor. We just thought it might hurt you too much to know since we named him Yuuri.” Viktor sucked in a breath, it was rather harsh. He averted his eyes almost immediately. 

“His grandfather requested it before he passed. The ancestors believe that Yuuri may be ba-” Viktor cut her off by standing abruptly. 

“I’m sorry, you must excuse my rude gesture.” 

“No, Viktor I understand. Yuuri in our belief is Katsuki Yuuri who died in 18-” 

“1868.” Viktor finished. “November 30th, 1868. The day after his 24th birthday.” Hiroki nodded, staring up at the clearly distressed Viktor. “Hiroki, if this is a joke, I’m not sure it’s in good taste.” Hiroki rummages in her purse for a moment before producing a small wallet sized picture of a man. The curvature of his face, the simpleness of his smile and his warm chocolate eyes- 

Viktor knocked the chair over as he stumbled backwards. “This is my son Yuuri. Your competitor in tomorrow’s Grand Prix.” She placed the picture gently on the table. “Now, to discuss the real reason I’m here.” she reaches into her bag once more, and produced a manilla folder. “It was under your instructions, that if we wished for your continued guidance and protection that we would inform you if any Katsuki wished to be contracted, and the name of any company that wished to contract them. My son Yuuri, he was accepted to be contracted by the Corporation that Elder Ciao Ciao works for. This is the form he has to fill out as his last human testament.” She sets the folder down in front of Viktor. It seemed to emanate a heavy air. 

“You know my answer about this.” 

“As my opinion stands on the matter as well. But, legally unless you try and overrule this in vampiric court and state why you feel Yuuri is incapable of handling himself as a vampire without bringing personal feelings into it, there’s nothing you can do. Yuuri told us nearly two mornings ago that Ciao Ciao anticipates that this is his last season as a human.” 

“So if he gets on the podium tomorrow then he’ll be changed shortly after, is what you’re saying.” Hiroki nods. “I’ll call Yurio tomorrow and make sure that doesn’t happen.” 

“I want my son to succeed, Viktor. As much as I think vampirism is a horrendous thing, there are good vampires. Are there not? So if this is something he really wants-” 

“You know my opinion, Hiroki.” 

“You must have thought it was a good idea at some point. Even if it were only to save your husband. Maybe if he takes up the contract then he’ll regain past memories and you’ll be happy-” 

“Yuuri is dead.” Viktor swallowed the bile rising in his throat. “The cycle is broken because I’m immortal. He’s gone.” He sat back down, glaring at the folder. “I’m sure your Yuuri is lovely, just make it clear that I wish that nobody in the Katuski line be named that again. No matter the ancestors or decisions from beyond. There is nothing after this for lost or damaged souls. He can’t come back because he died during his change. His body wasn’t strong enough. I will do everything in my power to prevent your Yuuri from making a mistake that he can’t take back.” Hiroki placed a hand on top of his. 

“Viktor, nobody knows Yuuri like you did. What we have to go off of is history books and his personal journals. But, I’m telling you, my son is him. There is a reason he got into dancing, into figure skating. Why he has dreams he wakes screaming from every night. Why he knows things about you that a person wouldn't know from just looking up on the internet.” 

“Has he read the journals by chance? Because there's rather juicy details on my life as a human.” Viktor grumbles. “I’ve read them myself. They’re basically pornography.” 

“When Yuuri was three he climbed up on the windowsill. It had been snowing like crazy all day. He looks to us with the saddest expression on his face and said, ‘Viktor doesn’t wear a lot of clothes when it’s really cold. He’s gonna get sick like I do all the time. I hope he’s okay. I’d be really sad if he got sick.’” Hiroki opens the folder. “When he was five he started singing ‘Oh frozen rose’ under his breath all the time. A song you taught Yuuri. He’d mentioned it in his journals but never wrote out the lyrics. You know this. But from how much I’ve heard my son sing that nursery rhyme over and over, I know it by heart. He’d fall asleep singing it to himself every night. When he first started watching figure skating, he picked you out amongst them and said ‘Mom, that’s the man I’m going to marry.’ With no hesitation. If you don’t believe me, find him tomorrow. You’ll know by touch won’t you?” She slid the photo in the file towards him. “I don’t want my son to become a vampire. But if that’s what he chooses, I’d rather it be through your estate. I know you will cherish him. As you have for generations.”

“If Yuuri is back, and you’ve known, why are you just telling me this now?” 

“Because he’s of age, and I didn’t want to get your hopes up until I was certain, until I watched him grow and become a fragment of history we thought you’d lost so long ago. Now that I’m certain, and he wishes to be contracted, it was my duty to tell you. Though I wished to leave it a surprise until the Grand Prix. We hoped something would knock you on your ass every once and awhile.” she laughs, the amusement meeting in her eyes. 

“You are cruel, Hiroki.” Viktor huffs. 

“Have fun at the Grand Prix tomorrow.” 

She left shortly after, leaving Viktor’s head swimming with thoughts he couldn’t quite rid himself of. Sleeping that night was no easy feat either. 

  
  


_ “You know, if you don’t stop going out in the cold without stockings, you’ll catch your death.” Viktor had brought a gust of cold air with him as he entered, shaking the melted snow from his hair like a dog. It clung to his cheeks in thick tendrils. Yuuri moved it from his face with gentle hands before pressing a soft kiss to his cold swollen lips.  _

_ “Warm me up?” Viktor outstretched his arms as if to say ‘undress me’. Yuuri laughed and began unbuttoning the wool coat that clung to Viktor’s lithe frame. They had escaped to a cabin owned by Viktor’s parents. Word had spread quickly that Viktor Nikiforov and the esteemed Katsuki Yuuri were lovers. _

_ “Only if you promise that you’ll wear more next time you go outside. I can’t have you catching your death. We’ve only just been married.” Yuuri’s fingers traced the small gold band on Viktor’s hand. “Don’t make me a widow already. I’ve only just begun to love you.”  _

_ “Oh?” Viktor taunted, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck. “Only just begun to love me? I call bluff.” their lips met again, this time Viktor’s were much warmer.  _

_ “I think I’ll love you forever.” Yuuri says simply, whisking him up into his arms. “Cupid has struck me with his mighty arrow. Though, it’s hard to think you are anything but a demigod yourself.” Something holy, Yuuri supposed. Something far out of his reach. Yet here Viktor was in his arms, right where he wanted and needed to be.  _

_ If he didn’t have Yuuri, he had nothing worth living for.  _

Too bad it was nearly impossible for him to die. 

Viktor woke the morning of the Grand Prix wishing he didn’t need to compete. Dancing made sense, and now did skating as well. For the first time in his life, he was nervous to meet a Katsuki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: December 12th

How Viktor was supposed to look for a man who was very diligently avoiding him was beyond him. Katsuki Yuuri was nearly invisible besides his performances on ice. Yuuri’s mother must have told him that Viktor would be speaking to him about the concept of contracting.

The Grand Prix final went by in a blur of white, and he had won.

He always won.

Despite doing this hundreds of times before, he suddenly felt very small standing on the podium. His brow twitched, and sweat began to form on his forehead. Chris looked up at him slightly concerned, mouthing “are you okay?” as the cameras fired at rapid paces.

As Viktor assumed, Yuuri booked it before he had stepped off the stand.

Chris sat with him on a bench, both of them still in their uniforms. The banquet would be starting in a few hours, but it was no stretch of time that was daunting enough to hurry back and prepare for. It was the banquet. It wasn’t a council meeting. Most of everyone would be drunk anyways. “Every news station is talking about Katsuki Yuuri. It’s not about his failure, Viktor. It’s about-”

“I don’t wanna hear it.” a heavy hand is placed on Viktor’s shoulder. A supposed comforting gesture. Yet, it just felt forced, and slightly uncomfortable.

Chris was his oldest friend. His contract had started somewhere in the 1920’s shortly after Viktor had debuted as a vampire, and they had stayed in contact. Chris was nearing the end of his soon, and he had to decide whether he would stay in the attention of the media, start his own contracting, or both as Viktor did.

“He’s avoiding you because you don’t approve of his choices.”

“He’s a Katuski.”

“But he’s his own person. If this is Yuuri, don’t you think this is best?’

“If this is Yuuri, this is the worst possible outcome. Letting some stranger turn him into the thing he despised? I’m protecting him from this. You watch everyone you love, die and you watch everyone destroy the world you grew up in as if it’s something they can take. They don’t value anything. Not even themselves.

If there is one thing I value it’s Yuuri, my Yuuri. The promises I made to him.” tears rolled down Viktor’s face. “I wish I hadn’t chosen this life, Chris. I wish I could take it back and lay next to him under the pine tree.” Chris pulls him into a tight hug.

“Give him a chance. Or move on. Those are the only ways you’re going to feel better. You’re sitting and wallowing in something that should have been dealt with a hundred years ago.”

“And if he’s not Yuuri?”

“Then he’s not Yuuri. But you won’t know until you speak to him, hm?” Viktor pressed his face into the crook of Chris’ neck for a moment, relishing in the contact of another vampire. Humans were a bit too warm for him as of late, almost scalding to the touch. Viktor was touch starved, and aching to have contact.

“How’s everything with Masumi? I heard your estate offered him a contract as your personal assistant?” Chris nods gently, the stubble rubbing against the side of Viktor’s head.

“We’ve decided to wait until I form my own estate. Once I’ve contracted him we’re going to be married.”

“I better be the best man.” Viktor grumbles.

“Then I better be the best man at yours.” Chris huffs back. “I have something to tell you.” he brings Viktor’s cheeks in between his hands and stares him dead in the eyes. “Was that a good pep talk I gave you?”

“I think?”

“Good. I gave Yuuri your hotel key. He’s waiting in your room for you, I told him you wanted to talk. Also, surprise surprise, compulsion does not work on him. It only seems to upset him. So he might be a bit of a wreck.” Yuuri was in his hotel room? He hit Chris in the shoulder as hard as he could.

“Why??? How could you do this to me??”

“I’m not getting married before you, Nikiforov. Go get em, this may be your only chance to convince him not to be contracted, if that’s what you want.”Viktor nearly sprinted out of the building at his statement. Which being said, was still unbelievably fast.

Viktor could see the light to his hotel room lit up from outside the door. It was a terrifying thought, in all honesty. His Yuuri, the one he had loved for nearly two centuries could be through this door, and he was standing in the hallway, looking at it as if it were made of concrete. But, there was the more likely scenario that this wasn’t Yuuri. That this was a descendant of his that looked similar.

He pulled his version of the key card from his pocket and cursed himself for giving Chris one. If the anxiety he felt wasn’t already through the roof, it was now. Unlocking it was the hardest part. Pulling open the door seemed like this was all a dream.

This was a Katsuki, he reminded himself.

Nothing to be afraid of.

There was everything to be afraid of.

_When he opened the door to the cabin, Yuuri sat at the fireside reading a lengthy letter. It was his, he knew that much. Viktor had been gone for six months on tour, and he had deviated from the schedule just so he could come home. Just so he could see Yuuri._

_His head shot up when Viktor entered, and the shocked expression immediately melted into tears. “Vitya? Christ!’ Yuuri launched himself at the man, checking him over, and dipping him to kiss him. His eyes stayed trained on the extra stockings. “You remembered! What a wonderful, wonderful man you are.”_

_“I didn’t want to catch my death so far away from you.” Viktor teased, pulling on his cheeks, “I’ll have to remember not to wear them as often when you’re about.”_

_“If you do that, your feet will stink.”_

_“It never bothered you before.”_

_“Of course it did, not only will you catch your death, but your feet will stink, you beautiful man.” Yuuri captured his lips in another kiss, causing Viktor to moan. “This sensitive, Vitya? Don’t your lovers take care of you?”_

_“I don’t need lovers when I have a beautiful, darling husband at home to pleasure me well into the night.”_

“Mr. Nikiforov?” he sat at the window sill, moving to stand as he entered the room. “I didn’t touch anything. So you don’t have to worry about that.” Viktor could barely look at him without his chest tightening. His gaze moved to the white shaggy carpet of the room as he moved to pour himself a glass of vodka.

“You can call me Viktor, Yuuri. No need for formalities. You’re a Katsuki, anything of mine is yours.” Yuuri’s face fell at his statement as he stayed to his side of the room. “Are you frightened of me? It’s understandable. I won’t hurt you though.” his tone is soft, and when he meets Yuuri’s eyes a burst of anxiety and happiness hits him all at once.

“Stop.”

“What?”

“I thought once you saw me on ice, see how I can take care of myself that you wouldn’t care if I was contracted. Wouldn’t care because it’s what you were trying to do in the first place, despite you knowing my opinion.”

“You’re reading too many of his journals.” Viktor tsk’s, sitting in the leather chair at the grand desk. He quite enjoyed the presidential suits.

“There’s nothing to them, they’re just cabin pornography, way too descriptive on your nude body. How you smelled like vanilla, when in all reality it was more of hazelnut. Or how he thought your eye color was just ocean blue when in reality it started as dark gray, then slowly changed to dark blue around the time you were ten, and then gradually lightened because you were born with your father’s eyes and then they turned into your mother’s. He didn’t detail that because he thought it was a given, and he didn’t want to remind you or him of your father if you ever found them because your mother was vastly better of the two-”

“Yuuri.”

“No, let me finish because I feel crazy, and nothing is going to stop me from feeling like this until I get all these thoughts out and you can tell me if they’re right or wrong because I need to know so I can move on and be contracted to start living my life, and stop living his.” Yuuri’s face was flushed, eyes wide and mouth pulled into a thin line. Viktor felt like he was going to throw up. “When he was sixteen he had a seperate journal, right? One he kept while living with his family. Afraid he was going to be found out about loving you, he purposely left parts out.” Yuuri opened it to a page.

_August 16th, 1860_

_Today Vitya and I went on a stroll through the Estate gardens. He tells me he’s leaving for London soon for a performance, while his family stays at our estate. His mother is pleased at his performance skills, and his father is contacting any official he can to try and get him contracted. I’ll miss him._

“We- You slept together for the first time in his bed, and then he gave you the only family pendant he had. He said it was to let the whole world know that you were taken. You wore it until next time you saw him. Then you took the chain off your neck, and placed it on his. Like it was some sort of good luck charm. I felt like-” Yuuri grit his teeth. “He felt like you were returning it because you didn’t want to love him anymore, that you simply wanted to sleep with him.”

Viktor’s entire body felt weak, he felt as if he was being staked through the chest.

“So? What other details do you need? Just tell me if I’m crazy.” Viktor looked up at him with tears in his eyes, which seemed to throw Yuuri off of his game, his face faltering. “Please, throw me out, scream at me as if I’m some stalker. Make me feel like I don’t mean anything so this aching in my chest can stop.” it escaped him in a sob. “I just want it to stop. It’s too much.”

He was much slimmer in this life, no bulk of muscle, and Viktor towered over him quite a bit. It was almost like staring at Yuuri’s fifteen year old self, not yet reaching the status of a man but trying. His body was designed to be able to handle the vampiric change. “Why do you want a contract?” Yuuri huffs out an annoyed breath.

‘Viktor-”

“Why do you want a contract?”

“Viktor-”

“Why-”

“Shut up, Vitya!” This stuns both of them into silence for a moment. Viktor recovers quicker than Yuuri does from his sudden outburst.

“Tell me why you want to be contracted, and I will tell you if any of those things are accurate.” Viktor hushed, wanting to make his voice sound cold, or cut off. But he just couldn’t manage it.

“My sister always talked about you like you were some god that she got to meet. So did my mother and father. But you never spoke to me, never once wanted to meet me. I dreamt of you every now and then, and my chest felt empty.

Why did they get to know you, speak to you, be near you when I felt things I couldn’t even admit to myself. They were your equals. I figured being contracted, being noticed by the media, and turning into a vampire would finally make me equal to you. Now, please tell me.”

“It’s not that I didn’t want to meet you. “ Viktor stood, drink in hand, eyes half lidded. “I didn’t know you existed. For a good reason too. I don’t think I could see you as a romantic partner if I had been stuck at the age I am, and known three year old Katsuki Yuuri. Vampires have a bad reputation when it comes to dating someone they meet centuries after they’re turned. Because they have lived and this other person has barely scratched the surface of life.” He stops in front of Yuuri, looking down at him. There is a tension there, and for a moment Yuuri seems like he’s leaning forward before he shoves Viktor back violently.

“Don’t compel me! Christophe already tried! It doesn’t work!” Viktor had felt that pull too. Except he wasn’t using compulsion. It was a natural magnetic energy, pulling the two of them together.

“I wasn’t.”

“I felt it!”

“Look at me, I’ll use compulsion and you can pair the two.” Viktor prompted, and Yuuri looked at him deeply. ‘Kiss me’ Yuuri scowled, and crossed his arms.

“I suppose you didn’t then. Well, I’ve explained myself, and I’m assuming I’m not crazy from the wording you used. So, I’m leaving.” he pushed past Viktor.

“Where are you going?” Viktor turned in his direction wide eyed, throwing his hands up. “I literally just found out you’re my reincarnated husband, and you’re leaving?” Yuuri laughed.

“You think because I married you in a past life you have any entitlement to me in this life?” Yuuri waved as he walked out the door. “No thanks, Mr. Nikiforov. You want me? Seduce me all over again as if we never knew each other.” And like that, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: December 19th   
> *Edit: Somethings came up so I pushed the update day back! Sorry guys!
> 
> Here have an angsty Viktor and Yurio chapter, because like I have a kink for Viktor being a parent
> 
> *L'venok- little lion

It had been nearly a month after his experience with Yuuri, and he was back home, resting before next season’s start. The banquet had been rather uneventful, and Chris helped him into a drunk stupor that would kill anyone who was still alive.

******

It was raining quite harshly, washing away any impurities on the Earth and bringing with it renewal. Viktor sat in the parlor reading a novel he had recently acquired, a murder mystery from an upcoming author Viktor had briefly met a year prior.

Which is why he was closest to the door when a hurried pounding sounded against it. Groggily, he shuffled to the door and opened it to a rather shocking sight.

Yurio stood there, bundled in a large coat with a bleeding kitten in his arms. He looked rather panicked, eyes fluttering between the small creature, and his stance in the doorway. “ You were the closest. All the vet’s offices are closed for the night.” Tears cascaded down his cheeks. “He’s so small, I couldn’t just leave him.”

Viktor gently presses his hand to the wound on its stomach. “Yuri,” he said gently, feeling the thrum of it’s pulse growing weaker with each passing second. “I don’t know if-” a frightened look crossed Yuri’s face, more tears welled up as he bit the tip of his finger and forced it to the kitten, making sure enough blood got into it’s system.

Vampire blood had been discovered to possess unnatural healing characteristics. It was a way to give back for the life force they took. The capability of the healing stopped at disease, and the only hope past that was a contract. Much like Viktor had.

Many middle and low class vampires were contracted to serve as walking blood bags for hospitals. Which made their views of those contracted for beauty, or the elite very skewed, and what lead to many precentury deaths. Viktor had had his fair share of run ins with those types. It was rather unpleasant.

Yuri stood with him in the doorway, shivering a bit, despite his inability to get cold. Softened blue eyes stared at him, taking the kitten from his shaky grasp. “Well, you know the drill, l’ venok. We’ll have to put a few stitches in the stomach lining so he can properly heal.”

Yuri’s head shot up at the use of the pet name, and Viktor swore the tears picked up a bit. “Don’t fucking call me that.” Viktor sighed and turned with the kitten, heading to the kitchen. There was a staff first aid kit, and he knew it had materials for stitches in it.

Yuri’s head rested against the table, watching Viktor work on the small creature. It was almost impossible to tell what exactly he was doing, but Yuri supposed it was working since the kitten was breathing normally now.

He tied off the stitches, and snipped it as close as possible. Setting the needle and thread to the side, he went for the bandaging, wrapping the poor thing up. “Change the wrappings twice a day, clean the wound with warm water and unscented antibacterial soap, and then gently massage some of the ointment i'll give you, into it on the second wrapping.”

“I know.”

Viktor wiped his hands with a rag. “I assume you’d like to be left alone. I’ll let you get settled for the night. Stay as long as you’d like.” he discarded the cloth into the kitchen’s dirty rags basket near the entrance. Yuri caught his hand, pulling him to stay for a moment longer.

“Viktor…”

“Hm?”

“Can we talk? Like about things?”

“Of course.” Viktor’s expression softened slightly, but he still kept a hard edge. “What things, l’ venok?”

Yuri hopped up onto the counter facing the kitten, watching the slow rise and fall of it’s tiny chest. It was much like Yuri in Viktor’s opinion. He was so young when he was changed, much to Viktor’s utter heartbreak. “I know you’re still mad.”

“Disappointed, not mad.” he corrected.

“After eighty years I assumed you’d be over it.” Yuri prompted, watching Viktor wince at his words. Eighty years was a long time, but not long enough for Viktor to recover from Yakov taking up Yuri as a contract participant behind Viktor’s back. “I know why you’re upset. But you’re also a big baby and can’t handle to be alone, Viktor.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is. It’s about time you heard about it.” Yuri kicked his feet against the cabinets. “My whole life, you were dedicated to three things. Raising me, dancing, and moping about like a stereotypical vampire. I’m sure you were a good example for people’s perception of Dracula.” Viktor leaned back against the counter next to the kitten. “Do you remember how you found me?”

  


_The year was 1920, and parties of the elites were on the rise. They held little interest to Viktor, yet he was only halfway through his contract, and Yakov requested his presence. Going against your contractor was unheard of, and could result in immediate death. Though, Viktor supposed Yakov had a slight soft spot for him._

_He rounded a corner, and a soft cry alerted him. Hidden in the crook of an alleyway was a woman with a newborn in her arms. She looked horrible, slumped against the crumbling brick with tears in her eyes. The Spanish Flu. He recognized it very shortly after seeing her. “Sir…” he knelt next to her, looking at the baby screaming in her grasp. He had his mother’s hair, the silky blonde strands sticking to his forehead as he cried. “My son, he’s not sick.. He’s healthy, Please.. Please take him somewhere warm… I don’t have any family around here, I don’t know where he will go.” She sucked in a pained hiss, clutching him tighter for a moment before releasing him to Viktor._

_“What is your name?”_

_“Anya.” she whispered, looking to him with tears in her eyes. “His name is Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky.” Viktor pressed a hand to her cheek as the life left her._

_March 1st, 1920, Viktor Nikiforov’s son was placed into his arms._

“You told me my mother died, and I was all alone. You weren’t my biological father, but you still cared for me, fed me, clothed me, and sent me to the best schools. You could’ve stuck me in an orphanage, but you chose to give me a good life. It may be for your own selfish reasons, to not be alone, maybe. Or maybe because I was named Yuri. Or maybe you thought I was a cute kid. Who knows.” Yurio threw his hands up, “But you raised me, never missed a recital, and awarded me with praise and care everytime I brought home a good grade. You were my life, you were-” Viktor winced slightly at the past tense. “You are my father.” Yurio corrected.

“I took you in because you were terrified and alone, and I was the only one with you in your last moments with the only love you knew.

My father didn’t care, he wanted a child he could shape like clay. One to run his business. My mother was manic most of the time, she gave me love. Just not the love I needed. She was possessive and unhealthy. My mother died when I was seventeen. My father when I was 23. The only one who showed me any healthy love, anything that made me feel like I wasn’t trying to impress anyone, or live up to expectations, he died last. After I turned. L’venok, I didn’t raise you because I was alone. I raised you so you wouldn’t be alone. Because I know what that feels like. For me it’s right, but for a small, small baby it’s a terrible thing.” It grew silent between the two of them. “I’m sorry if I didn’t do everything I needed to as your Papa, I _tried_ , with what I knew, with what I hated about my father, I did the opposite-” he threw himself off the counter, and enveloped Viktor in a hug.

“Shut up. You did better than even some fathers now. You tried your best.” Viktor reciprocated his embrace, laying his head on top of Yuri’s. “I accepted a contract because Yakov was afraid that if you lost me that you’d chose council termination. I know how you felt about it, and I’m sorry. I know we fought about it so much in the end, but you supported me, and took up a joint share of my contract once you created your own estate. You could’ve left me once I turned and you didn’t. I don’t want to see you sad, Viktor. That was never my intention.” Viktor gathered Yuri’s tear stained face up in his hands.

“I am proud of you. I’ll always be proud of you, Yuri. No matter what.” Yuri pressed back against him. “I wanted you to do what you wanted, to live a full life, and give me grandkids or something stupid. I wanted you to feel fulfilled.” There was no point in Viktor’s life where he wanted anything but the best for Yurio. From the moment he hired the wet nurse, waiting anxiously as she fed him. Giving him the best medicine so he didn’t get sick, making sure to have any amount of his own blood on hand if Yuri were to suffer any injury he couldn’t recover from on his own. He was a brooding mother set to give this boy the childhood he never had. One where he was loved and cared for by a parent and not the estate’s staff.

“I do.” he said softly. “I want so much more, Viktor. I want to travel the world and see everything, and fall in love and do stupid stuff like that. I don’t think eighty years would have been enough for me. Don’t you understand that? I wanted this as much as I didn’t want you to be alone.”

Viktor pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. “I’m glad, Yurio. Wanna see what they have on tap at Spill? I’ll buy, let’s catch up. You can tell me all about that boyfriend of yours.”

“Yeah, I think you should share yours too, Viktor.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: December 25  
> ^ You'll get the party scene then, my dudes. 
> 
> IM SORRY THIS ISNT AS LONG OF A CHAPTER AS I USUALLY DO, I GOT A KITTEN AND SHE'S A HANDFUL SO I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH HER AND WORK

_“Papa?” his nose was running, and his face was flushed a bright scarlet. Viktor didn’t have to ask the nurse to know he had caught a cold. Fear rushed through him as he clutched at his coat. “Papa, I need you!” Viktor had to remind himself that it was just a cold. Yurio would be fine. Just fine and dandy._

_Viktor pulled back the covers next to him, and pulled the three year old to his chest, laying his head on top of Yurio’s. “Papa is here, everything is okay, Yurio.” his tiny fists curled in Viktor’s shirt as he sniffled._

_“You left.”_

_“The nurse had to check you over, L’venok.” he couldn’t tell his son he was just having a panic attack. A three year old wouldn’t understand the concept and he needed to show Yurio that everything was okay. “I heard she gave you medicine. Did you take it? I know you are a stickler for not taking it.”_

_Yurio stuck out his tongue. “It was icky. You said it would make me feel better.” Viktor smoothed the hair from his forehead, and pressed a gentle kiss to it._

_“It will. Give it time. You’ll be playing in the garden again in no time at all.” he promised softly, confident in his words. Yurio would overcome this cold and they’d sit down every night for dinner like always._

_“Papa, I’m hungry.”_

_“I’ll have Elizaveta make you some soup, hmm?” Viktor hummed, pulling the string near the bed. It rang a bell in the kitchen, a design his parents had installed early in the building of the structure. “What kind would you like.”_

_“Potato.” he yawned, pressing closer to Viktor, relishing in the heat emanating off of him. “I want some sweet bread too, Papa.” Viktor laughed._

_“How could I ever deny you anything, my spoiled little lion.”_

  


They sat in a booth near the back of the restaurant, relishing in the privacy of the evening. It had been so long since they had sat down for dinner together. Viktor missed it, held onto those small moments. Once Yurio turned it was so difficult. He was saddened by the fact that he had died so young, and subjected himself to a life of damnation. But Yakov was right. He didn’t know what he would do without Yurio.

“So, Otabek, hmm?”

“Stop.”

“That’s not your boyfriend?” Yurio rolled his eyes and sipped his wine with the grace of a ballerina. It was dainty, such as his dancing.

“I guess. Boyfriend sounds so weird. I think it might just be the times. Very modern. He’s courting me, I suppose.” Yurio gazed towards a man and woman in the corner devouring each other’s faces. “He asked Yakov the other day for his contract. It just made me kind of upset. Not because I don’t want to spend the rest of eternity with him. It’s just, when you love someone like that, they radiate life, and it becomes normal to see them have that. Romantic even.” Yurio sighs, and runs a hand through his hair, glancing towards Viktor who had a sad smile.

“I know. But if you try and stop him, he’s just going to want to do it more.”

“What was I like as a kid? Did I have that light, or am I just being stupid? It seems so far away now.” Viktor reached into his coat and produced his wallet. Inside was a small picture, obviously worn with time. He had two copies, one in a frame at home, and the other in his wallet.

“Here.” a picture of him and Yurio, running around the garden. The photographer was quite confused on why he wanted a family portrait like that at the time, but Viktor was glad he did. Yurio had an honest smile, the simplistic joy of being a child, so young and cared for. So loved. Viktor himself had one of the first genuine smiles he could remember having. Yurio had been nearly six.

Yurio takes the picture in his hands, eyes staying trained on the picture far longer than he expected. A fat tear hits the table. “You kept this in your wallet for a long time, huh?”

“Since it was developed. I’ve made copies and had to change it out a couple times. I look at it before competitions, or when I’m going to make a hard decision. I always make myself think, if I were still raising Yurio, would this be an outcome I could tell him about? If it’s too harsh, or inhumane, I don’t do it.” Yurio looks up at him slightly shocked, tears still lining the bottom of his his lashes. “Yuuri isn’t the only one I think about, Yurio. I think about the time I spent raising you, and caring for you. I feel like you think only the Katsuki’s are important to me. I would kill for you, Yurio.” Yurio gently wiped his tears away.

“I can see the brightness.”

“It’s not gone in you. Not all of it.” he promises, looking towards him with soft eyes. “You love and find joy in simple things still. You’re still alive, even if your heart doesn’t beat anymore. When Otabek decides it’s time for him to turn, he’ll find joy in his decision. Especially if he has you.”

“Wow, Viktor. It’s not like you to give sappy advice. Usually you just tell it how it is.” Viktor shrugged and finished his glass.

“I didn’t think it was a topic that needed someone to tell you it harshly. It’s touchy.”

“So. Are you going to tell me about Yuuri, or am I going to have to force it from you?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow. “After what happened at the party, I thought the two of you would be together. Or that you would’ve started sugar daddying him.” Viktor raised an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about? Yuuri didn’t go to the party.”

“Yeah he did.” Yurio deadpanned. “You drank Chris’ cocktails didn’t you? Viktor! You know those have the alcohol content to kill an elephant!” What did he do? “He showed up late, and you were plastered. You told him he was a mediocre skater and then started hitting on him. He went back to your room with you.”

“Fuck.” Viktor rubbed his temple. “Remind me never to do ambrosia with Chris again.”

“What the fuck am I? Your baby sitter? Get your shit together old man!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: December 25th  
> Hi, yeah I lied cause I didn't want to make all yall depressed on Christmas. Enjoy fuckers.

_“Chug! Chug! Chug!” Chris’ hand was on the back of his neck, holding him steady as he downed the ambrosia. When it was finished, he raised the empty bottle above his head as the crowd cheered._

_“Viktor! Viktor! Viktor!” He felt dizzy with their praise. Viktor laughed and clung to Chris, having removed his overcoat, and thrown it away in some dusty corner. It was a great feeling. For the first time in nearly two centuries, he felt free. Except, he was getting too old to party. So much so that as soon as Chris let him go, he fell to the ground. Chuckling to himself, he glanced over at Yurio and Otabek, keeping close. His Yurio was finally growing up. His baby boy, his little lion man._

_He leaned his back against the wall and tried to focus on the room around him. It was a mess of colors and skaters. A perfect collage of his life. “Viktor?” Georgi laid a hand on his shoulder. “Want me to take you back to your room?” he waved him off and flashed him a bright smile._

_“No! No! Go enjoy the party, I’m fine. I’m doing very good!” he laughed a bit at the end, and Georgi looked at him concerned._

_“Viktor, I’ve never seen you act like this.”_

_“Then you would’ve been in for a treat in the 1860’s. I was the life of the party!” That he was. He loved to party after shows, and then come home and crawl into bed with his husband. It was a beautiful existence. He couldn’t even feel upset about it right now. He’d have to get more Ambrosia from Chris later. Christ, he loved this stuff._

_“I’ll see if I can get Yurio to take you back-” Viktor grabbed his pant leg._

_“Yurio is having fun. Don’t disrupt him. I haven’t seen him be carefree in awhile.” Viktor’s voice was soft, a hum really. “I’m a big boy. Don’t worry about me. I’m older than everyone except the dinosaurs.” The dinosaurs were a term used to describe most of the contractors. Or anyone who was old enough to own their own Estate. He was a dinosaur now. Wild._

_“Okay, well, just call out for me if you need someone. I have to meet up with my contractor to show him I’m here, but after I’m free to make a pitstop to your room.” he left shortly after, leaving Viktor to his thoughts again._

_Time passed in a blur, leaving trails of color. Most of everyone had congregated to the center, mainly the elders and the dinosaurs left. Yurio stood with his head on Otabek’s shoulder as he talked to Yakov. He almost didn’t register the door opening until the mystery person knelt next to him._

_“Vitya?”_

_“Yuuri.” he breathed, glanced at him. A dopey smile on his face. “Go enjoy the party. Despite your skating being mediocre, you did a good job today.” Yuuri sucked in a breath, a lump in his throat._

_“Are you drunk?”_

_“Who knows.” he laughed, pressing a hand to his heated face. “I did drink a lot of ambrosia.” Yuuri slid down the wall and sat next to him._

_“Phichit texted me and told me it was enough to kill a small elephant.”_

_“I’m sure. I’ve never been a lightweight. Yurio is though. The first time Yurio got drunk, he was sixteen. I gave him a bottle of champagne to celebrate his adoption and he had two cups before he got tipsy.” Viktor stirred a bit as Yuuri got up and grabbed his suit jacket and laid it over top of him. He didn’t usually get cold. So he didn’t notice himself shivering._

_“Maybe that’s why he doesn’t drink at these things. I’m an embarrassing drunk.”_

_“Trust me! If we were at a proper pub, or dance hall, I would be all over the place. I used to drink like a sailor and puke my guts out all night. I’d dance and sing love songs so off key. I once bought a horse in an alleyway for what would equate to around 2500 yen. It was all I had. The horse ate my sandwich and I just brought it home like it was nothing when I returned. My husband was ecstatic. Thought it was the best present ever." Viktor sighed, a dreamy smile on his lips._

_“That horse was stupid as heck. He’d try and eat my hat everytime I walked by.”_

_“Stupidest name too.”_

_“Butternut.” Yuuri laughed, laying his head back against the wall. “The farmer who gave us apples’, littlest daughter named him.”_

_“He broke his leg when chasing after Maccachin. Just kept running on it like an idiot and then just laid down. Never got back up. Made us hand feed him.”_

_“Would peak in the window when we would be singing like idiots in our stockings. One time he ate my underwear hanging on the line. He never got up so we have no fucking clue how he got them.” Yuuri held his stomach as he laughed, it was hard, and alerted his presence to the elders. Ciao Ciao gestured him over, and he signaled a moment with his hand._

_“Tell me a story.” Viktor breathes, looking to Yuuri. “About you. Not about him.”_

_“Wanna hear the story of how I ate six pork cutlet bowls and passed out in the hot spring, only to be awakened by a man with nothing on, and a donger the size of a peanut?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Well I was in highschool, and my metabolism was super super high because I was training all the time. Ballet and such. The supplements helped too. So I was hungry. Piled up a huge bowl and went to go take a bath. Well the food made me sleepy and I kind of just laid my head on the side and fell asleep. Well this dude with, no joke, a peanut sized dong wakes me up by nudging my head with his gross toenails. I almost drowned and never ate pork cutlet bowl in the bath again.” Yuuri finished, watching Viktor laugh hysterically at a story not even that decently funny. “I have to say, you’re not as intimidating like this.”_

_“I’m literally the most awkward being in the universe.” Viktor snorts. “I act like I’m flawless because my anxiety is really high. Internally though. I don’t let it slip out unless I’m with my staff. Or with some trusted friends and family.”_

_“I am too.” Yuuri confides. “A lot of things scare me.”_

_“Hm? Name one thing and I’ll tell you one of mine.”_

_“That I won’t live up to your expectations. That you won’t love me for me.” Yuuri looks to him to gauge his reaction. Viktor stares at him sadly._

_“Y-”_

_“Your turn.”_

_“I’m scared of living forever without a purpose. I don’t have one now. I’m just kind of running on autopilot at this point. I’m getting too old.”_

_“I’m scared that one day you’ll decide existing is too painful and choose council termination.” Yuuri adds, not expecting to have Viktor reply._

_“I’m scared of you, Yuuri.” Yuuri’s head whips to him._

_“Why?”_

_“Your turn.”_

_“I’m scared of being contracted by Ciao Ciao because I’m afraid that I’m choosing my future out of spite rather than what I actually want.”_

_“I’m scared that I’ll never be happy again. Truly happy.” Yuuri laced their fingers together._

_“Me too,” They sit in silence for a moment, before Viktor lances towards the drink table._

_“Can you get me another glass of Ambrosia? The high is wearing off and I want this a little longer. I just want to feel this forever.” Yuuri shook his head, and stood, looping his arm around Viktor’s waist._

_“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”_

_“I’m not ready to go yet.” he tried to argue, stumbling as Yuuri pulled him along. “Please, just a little longer?”_

_“Won’t work on me.” he warned, glancing away from Viktor’s pouting. “Viktor, it’s not gonna work.” he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Viktor._

_“Yuuri, please?”_

_“How about we have some blood in your room? I’ll even tuck you in if you ask nicely.”_

_“That’s embarrassing I’m not asking you for that.” Yuuri laughed and entered the elevator, pressing the button to Viktor’s floor._

_“Suit yourself. I’m fine with dumping you on the bed and leaving.”_

_The room was dark and Viktor begged him not to turn the lights on. Being a vampire already made him light sensitive, and being drunk didn’t help. Yuuri stumbled through the room with him until they fell on the bed, Viktor underneath Yuuri. “Tuck me in?” he yawned, glancing up at the man with a smirk on his face._

_“Thought you were too prideful for that?” Yuuri chuckled, removing himself from Viktor who immediately missed the warmth._

_“I’m not too prideful to say this.” Viktor leaned on his elbows, and faced Yuuri. “I know you’re scared of a contract, right?”_

_“Yeah…?”_

_“How about I come train you, and once you win gold, I’ll contract you myself. A deal you can back out of at anytime.”_

_“What?”_

_“If that’s what you end up wanting, you’re free to make your own decisions. But, I don’t want Ciao Ciao contracting you. He might be a good mentor for somethings, but he isn’t too compassionate when it comes to the needs of his contracts.”_

_“What’s with the change of heart?” Yuuri cocked an eyebrow and sat down next to Viktor on the bed. The russian turned towards him, laying his head on his arms._

_“I thought about it a lot when I was sitting against the wall. I’m not your husband now. I don’t get to have a say in your decisions. I don’t want this for you. A pained existence of performance and an endless future. I never would. But, you’re your own person. I don’t have a say in your choices. Especially when I don’t know how long I’ll be in it.” Viktor takes up Yuuri’s hand and brushes a kiss to it. “Go fall in love and have tons of kids, or take up a contract, or live alone with a bunch of cats.”_

_“What if I end up wanting you?” he asks quietly._

_“I don’t think you should.” he says earnestly. “I’m a temporary person. Like ashes in the wind.” Viktor cuts himself off. History cannot repeat. “I think you should forget about me.”_

_“I can’t do that.” Yuuri hushes, tears in his eyes. “I’ve been stupidly in love with you since before I can remember.”_

_“You don’t love me now. You need to find out what this Yuuri wants. Not the past one. He’s dead and gone. You are Yuuri Katsuki, a new and vibrant soul. You shouldn’t just make choices on things you felt a long time ago.”_

_“It’s almost as if you’re breaking up with me.”_

_“If that’s what you need to move on, take it that way. I should’ve let you go a long time ago.” It’s bittersweet. A finality of acceptance._

_“Make me fall in love with you. I said it earlier and I’ll say it a thousand times over. I want you. But I want a reason to want you.” he’s pleading now. “Come coach me. Make me swoon, act as if you’re doing a favor to my mom. I don’t know. Just anything to make me feel like this isn’t the end. That this is the beginning.” he sucked in a breath that turned into a sob. “Make me want the Viktor now!” He stared at him through hazy eyes._

_“I don’t even want the Viktor now.”_

_They cried quietly, Yuuri pressed against the headboard, Viktor laying towards the edge of the bed. When he stirred later in the night, he was tucked in, just as Yuuri would when he left to get wood in the mornings. For a moment, not remembering why, his heart broke a little._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you get the reference I'll marry you. 
> 
> Also if you don't like this version, I can give you a way angstier version of how Viktor becomes his coach. up to you though. 
> 
> Merry Viktor's Birthday

_ “It’s your birthday.” Yuuri was the first thing he saw that morning, and he couldn’t say he was entirely displeased. If anything it was the best thing he could’ve asked for. “I made you eggs.” Eggs had been so hard to come by, especially with the winter months approaching. Eggs were like gold, and to gather enough to make them straight was quite the accomplishment.  _

_ “What did you do? Sell your soul to Old Scratch?” he laughed, setting the plate aside for a moment as he gathered his husband up in his arms. “Tell him your soul is taken.” Yuuri met Viktor’s embrace warmly, gathering up the plethora of hair Viktor had grown and using the pins in his pockets to tie it back.  _

_ “It is.” Yuuri promises, in concentration, it being broken rather easily by stolen kisses. “My soul is all yours, for eternity. Don’t forget that.” All eternity.  _

_ “I’d love you even in a different life, in a different time.” Viktor promises, cupping his cheeks, and pressing chaste kisses to his lips. He wanted to deepen it, to have Yuuri fill him when sleep still stuck to his bones. To make love while he looked messy and eggs still stuck to his breath. To have Yuuri fully.  _

Viktor stirred in his sleep uncomfortably. 

_The room was dark and Viktor begged him not to turn the lights on. Being a vampire already made him light sensitive, and being drunk didn’t help. Yuuri stumbled through the room with him until they fell on the bed, Viktor underneath Yuuri. “Tuck me in?” he yawned, glancing up at the man with a smirk on his face._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Thought you were too prideful for that?” Yuuri chuckled, removing himself from Viktor who immediately missed the warmth._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I’m not too prideful to say this.” Viktor leaned on his elbows, and faced Yuuri. “I know you’re scared of a contract, right?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yeah…?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“How about I come train you, and once you win gold, I’ll contract you myself. A deal you can back out of at anytime.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“What?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“If that’s what you end up wanting, you’re free to make your own decisions. But, I don’t want Ciao Ciao contracting you. He might be a good mentor for somethings, but he isn’t too compassionate when it comes to the needs of his contracts.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“What’s with the change of heart?” Yuuri cocked an eyebrow and sat down next to Viktor on the bed. The russian turned towards him, laying his head on his arms._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I thought about it a lot when I was sitting against the wall. I’m not your husband now. I don’t get to have a say in your decisions. I don’t want this for you. A pained existence of performance and an endless future. I never would. But, you’re your own person. I don’t have a say in your choices. Especially when I don’t know how long I’ll be in it.” Viktor takes up Yuuri’s hand and brushes a kiss to it. “Go fall in love and have tons of kids, or take up a contract, or live alone with a bunch of cats.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“What if I end up wanting you?” he asks quietly._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I don’t think you should.” he says earnestly. “I’m a temporary person. Like ashes in the wind.” Viktor cuts himself off. History cannot repeat. “I think you should forget about me.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I can’t do that.” Yuuri hushes, tears in his eyes. “I’ve been stupidly in love with you since before I can remember.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“You don’t love me now. You need to find out what this Yuuri wants. Not the past one. He’s dead and gone. You are Yuuri Katsuki, a new and vibrant soul. You shouldn’t just make choices on things you felt a long time ago.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“It’s almost as if you’re breaking up with me.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“If that’s what you need to move on, take it that way. I should’ve let you go a long time ago.” It’s bittersweet. A finality of acceptance._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Make me fall in love with you. I said it earlier and I’ll say it a thousand times over. I want you. But I want a reason to want you.” he’s pleading now. “Come coach me. Make me swoon, act as if you’re doing a favor to my mom. I don’t know. Just anything to make me feel like this isn’t the end. That this is the beginning.” he sucked in a breath that turned into a sob. “Make me want the Viktor now!” He stared at him through hazy eyes._ _  
___“I don’t even want the Viktor now.”

Shooting up as hard as he did nearly gave him whiplash.

No wonder everyone seemed to tell him that Yuuri didn’t want to see him. He was afraid something like this might happen, but he didn’t want to face it himself. 

12 a.m. December 25th, his birthday. 

6 a.m. in Hasetsu Japan. 

Good thing he has automatic flight registration. 

**1:35 a.m.- flight from St. Petersburg to Hasetsu**

His knee had a hard time staying still. Usually he could sit in an airport for hours, but even arriving merely 6 minutes early was almost too much for him. 

**4;45 p.m. Katsuki Bathhouse.**

It’s an almost immediate rush, he tears through the front door, seemingly out of breath and signs in hand. “Hiroki!” her name is called through the house with such vigor that it disrupts many bathers. 

“Viktor!” she rushes down stairs, and he looks past her frantically. “Stay for dinner!” 

“Where’s Yuuri?” 

“At Ice Castle-” he’s already taking out the door before she can finish her sentence. 

**5;15 p.m. Ice Castle**

He doesn’t know what he’s doing, he should stay as far away as possible. But he’s indulging, it is his birthday after all. “Yuuri!” his form is moving across the ice, swiftly, but Viktor can tell it’s him by the rather mediocre skating. 

Yuuri’s head shoots up, and when he sees Viktor he nearly trips. Viktor points to the musical control booth. And Silent Night starts playing over the speakers. 

He holds up his signs

**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY, AND THOUGH I DON’T GET OLDER, SOMETIMES I CELEBRATE**

Yuuri cocks an eyebrow, and skates closer to the side, reading the sign and giving Viktor a confused look. “Vik-” Viktor presses a finger to his lips, cutting him off. 

**AT MIDNIGHT I WAS STILL IN MY BED IN RUSSIA.**

**I THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT I WAS MISSING AFTER ANOTHER YEAR**

**AND IT WAS YOU.**

Yuuri grits his teeth, and small tears line the bottom of his eyes. 

**I DON’T CARE IF WE’RE NOT LOVERS.**

**I’M OKAY WITH BEING YOUR COACH, OR YOUR TEACHER, OR YOUR FRIEND.**

**BUT YOU’RE WHAT’S MISSING.**

**I MADE A MISTAKE BY TRYING TO PUSH YOU AWAY.**

**IT’S NOT BECAUSE YOU’RE ‘NOT WHAT I WANTED’ OR ‘YOU AREN’T GOOD ENOUGH.’**

**I’M NOT GOOD ENOUGH, YUURI.**

**SO, FOR AN OLD MAN’S BIRTHDAY, PLEASE CONSIDER FORGIVING ME. LETTING ME COACH YOU, AND BE YOUR FRIEND.**

**MAYBE SOMEDAY YOUR LOVER.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS.**

The music ends almost as abruptly as it had started, and he looks to Yuuri for conformation. “You’re an idiot for coming all this way.” it’s barely on his tongue. Yuuri’s eyes are dark and there are tears on his lashes. “What did I tell you about not wearing socks when you have to walk places?” Yuuri gripped his shirt. “You still have to win my love, but you’ll get this freebie, you ass.” Their lips molded together in perfect synch. 

That’s the story of how Viktor became Yuuri’s coach. 


End file.
